Roxy
Roxanne Pellegrini, better known by her stage name, "Roxy", is one of the founding members of The Misfits. She's the "tough-as-nails" bassist of the group. Appearance Roxy has white (possibly light blonde) hair and has purple and yellow makeup which appears to be a combination of Stormer's and Pizzazz's makeup. Her original outfit in early episodes was a black one-sleeved sweater accessorized with a pearl necklace and a green belt, and two-tone pink and green leggings printed with various letters. After episode 4, her main outfit changed to a recolored and slightly modified version of her original. The sweater is now dark purple and the belt changes shape. Her leggings are metallic, rainbow colored, taking on the appearance of soap film. Personality Roxy is the toughest member of The Misfits; however, she can be kind and sensitive on occasion. Roxy doesn't take negative attitude or criticism well from others. Her anger issues appear to be caused mostly by being out of touch with what's going on, with things passing over her head. When she's in the right state of mind a clearer personality emerges; the tough girl with a smart mind, but also a girl that shows signs of vulnerability because she had a very bad childhood. Roxy is a "hands on" kind of girl. If it needs kicking, thumping on or fiddling about with, Roxy's the go-to girl, but delicate is not a word in her vocabulary. Despite her lack of time for education and illiteracy, she's far from being stupid. In Roxy Rumbles, she knows how much of her money she's losing from the tax accountants and is also aware that even Eric Raymond is shortchanging her on her wages from the start. Since the only evidence of Eric wheeling-and-dealing with her comes in Roxy Rumbles, moments before she walks out on the group, it's fair to say that Roxy knows precisely how much money she should be getting. In The Day the Music Died, Roxy points out that the Starlight Girls costs are coming out of The Misfits pockets. In addition, when Eric suggests a new Misfit in The Talent Search (Part 1), Roxy says: "Who needs a four-way split?", this references her acute grasp of financial matters, since she's clearly referring to the division of royalties and profits. Early life Roxy was born and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Before joining the group, Roxy had taken small jobs, such as a waitress, after she ran away from home around the age of 13. She dropped out of a high school and was near-illiterate until Ba Nee, one of the Starlight Girls, gave her a kids' book so she could learn how to read. She's determined to be a star and show everyone back home that she has made it. Relationships Pizzazz Even though they are friends, Roxy tends to badmouth Pizzazz. There are times where Pizzazz pushes Roxy a little too far, as shown in the episode The Music Awards (Part 2), in a scene where they are hang-gliding. Stormer Though they have drastically different personalities and they don't interact often, it seems they are close. In the episode Roxy Rumbles, it's revealed that Stormer knows about Roxy's closely guarded illiteracy and has kept it a secret. Jetta Roxy hated Jetta since the day they first met. She was convinced that The Misfits didn't need a fourth member and stubbornly refused to allow Jetta into the band. Ever since, Roxy can't stand Jetta. She was the one who originally had doubts about Jetta's "rich family". Gallery Artworks Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini - 1st edition - 01.png Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini - 2nd edition - 01.png Roxanne Roxy Pellegrini - Let The Music Play - 01.png|Let the Music Play Roxanne Roxy Pellegrini - Let The Music Play - 02.png|Let the Music Play (cartoon) Roxanne Roxy Pellegrini - Makin' Mischief - 01.png|Makin' Mischief Roxanne Roxy Pellegrini - Twilight in Paris - 01.png|Twilight in Paris Animated series croxy.jpg|'Roxy' Makeup Roxy.jpg|'Roxy' getting a makeover roxy millionare.jpg Roxy.jpg|'Roxy' and Stormer Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini - 01.png Toyline DSC00232.JPG|Original Roxy doll made by Hasbro img-roxy-1.jpg|'Roxy' doll by Integrity Toys Roxydoll2.jpg|Close up of Integrity Toys doll Others roxy12.png|'Roxys original outfit roxy15.png|'Roxy''''s updated outfit Trivia *She's the second Misfit to become friends with one of the Starlight Girls, named Ba Nee (the first being Stormer with Ashley). *Though Roxy plays the guitar, she was seen playing the drums in the episode Danse Time. *In the early concept, her name was "Rue", with Stormer being named "Roxy". *In the comic, "The Goddess Diana", Roxy is a good swimmer, although she's also afraid of crocodiles, snakes and camels. It was shown in the episode In Stitches that she is good at swimming. *She's afraid of heights. *She's the only Misfit that has not had a family member on the show. *Roxy was seen with a heart tattoo, but that was revealed to be just a goof. *It's possible that Aja could be her foil. *Roxy is portrayed by American actress, model and fashion designer in the film adaptation. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Musicians Category:The Misfits Category:Villains